Les mini-aventures de Moon et de la Team Skull
by Glouton Barjot
Summary: Alola est une région parfaite pour débuter à la fois une nouvelle vie et de nouvelles aventures ! Enfin, ça, c'était ce que pensait Moon bien avant d'avoir rencontré la Team Skull. - un recueil de ficlets sur la Team Skull et Moon : peut contenir des spoilers pour les rares n'ayant pas fini Pokémon Soleil et Lune
1. Sabotage

**Heyo le fandom et bienvenue dans ce recueil !**

 **Comme l'indiquent le titre et le résumé, cette fanfiction ne regroupera que des ficlets (sauf si exceptions mentionnées) sur la Team Skull et Moon. La publication sera très aléatoire étant donné que ces fictions ne sont présentes que dans le but de coucher sur "papier" (word serait plus exact) quelques idées qui naissent ici et là dans ma tête. Vous êtes prévenus : cette fiction n'abordera rien de dramatique. C'est avant tout un fiction un peu légère, dégoulinant de fluff parfois (j'vous ai dit que j'adorais la guimauve ?).**

 **Évidemment rien ne m'appartient si ce n'est que l'idée du recueil.**

 **Bonne lecture et j'espère que cela vous plaira ! N'oubliez pas une review si vous avez des idées qui pourrait être sympas à exploiter ou pour laisser simplement votre avis (posipi ou negapi (pardon pour cette blague limonde)).**

 **A bientôt !**

 **Biporeo.**

* * *

 **Mots : 432**

 **Rating : K**

 **Sabotage**

Guzma et quelques sbires étaient parfaitement camouflés dans les buissons, attendant patiemment. Enfin, du moins, ils essayaient.

– Boss, j'ai faim.

Une tape à l'arrière du crâne fut le seul retour qu'il obtint.

– Boss ! Pourquoi vous m'avez frappé ?

Une nouvelle tape s'ensuivit.

– Boss ! Vous avez recommencé !

– Mais tu vas te taire ?, râla le concerné

Moon regardait la verdure d'un œil sceptique et la mine légèrement blasée. Le faisaient-ils exprès d'être si peu discrets ?... Elle secoua la tête. Peut-être étaient-ils juste stupides.

Elle prit tout de même place sur le banc, tentant d'ignorer le brouhaha qui prenait place à moins de cinq mètres d'elle. Elle soupira. Il semblait qu'un deuxième d'entre eux avait également faim.

– Alola Moon !

Elle offrit un large sourire à Tili, qui accélérait presque le pas pour arriver à sa hauteur.

– Alola Tili !

Elle lança une œillade en direction des buissons qui, étrangement, avaient cessé tout bruit. Peut-être qu'elle s'était trompée, pour une fois.

Elle accorda sa pleine attention à son ami qui rosissait légèrement.

– Hé, ça te dirait qu'on aille manger ensemble des Malasadas ?

Dès qu'elle eut le malheur d'ouvrir la bouche pour acquiescer, un changement violent dans l'air s'opéra : le soleil éclatant qui inondait le visage de son comparse avait été chassé par une ombre gigantesque. Guzma était apparu brusquement derrière elle, le dos complètement redressé et les bras croisés sur son torse. Ses presque deux mètres semblaient avoir quelque chose d'effrayant pour le jeune garçon qui s'était recroquevillé légèrement sur lui.

– Oh tiens, Guzma..., lança-t-il d'un ton maladroit

L'intéressé se pencha en avant, arborant sur ses traits l'air le plus méprisant que Moon lui avait connu. Ses yeux foudroyaient le petit-fils de Pectorius.

– Ç-ça va ?

L'homme ne lui répondit pas. Il se contenta de faire craquer les phalanges de ses doigts sans pour autant changer de position.

Le cadet devint livide à ce son et sans demander son reste, il salua rapidement son amie avant de prendre ses jambes à son cou.

Moon soupira à nouveau puis fit volte-face vers son aîné qui avait repris une pose plus naturelle et glissé ses mains dans ses poches.

– Il voulait juste qu'on aille manger des Malasadas ensemble.

Le pas rageur, la jeune fille s'éloigna de Guzma, bien décidée à rattraper et rassurer son peureux d'ami.

L'adulte eut un petit rire dédaigneux.

– Mauviette.

C'était la troisième fois de la semaine que la Team Skull semait le trouble dans la vie de la jeune Dresseur et par extension, entravait ses rendez-vous avec de potentiels prétendants. Mais c'était un pur hasard, évidemment.


	2. Apocyne

**Mots : 793**

 **Rating : K**

 **Apocyne**

Guzma était un imbécile selon Apocyne. La jeune femme, bien que portant une grande affection pour son boss, ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver incroyablement idiot. Dans les premiers temps, elle se répétait qu'il était juste naïf, un utopiste un peu trop extrême peut-être. Il n'était pas mauvais, loin de là. Ça lui avait plu. Elle l'avait rejoint parce qu'elle lui trouvait un petit quelque chose en plus. Pas de grandes qualités louables : il était parfois grognon, malpoli, un peu sale. Mais il était d'une sincérité sans pareil, d'un franc-parler qui ne ménageait pas. Il avait des convictions, des croyances et des idéaux, et pour chacun d'entre eux, il s'y tenait. Peut-être ne suivait-il pas le bon chemin. Mais qui était-elle pour juger la flamme de son ardeur ? Elle l'admirait pour cela.

De nombreuses fois, alors que la pluie battante frappait à leurs fenêtres, alors que les membres de leur Team étaient tous confinés dans le Manoir, Guzma racontait avec hargne et passion l'un de ses combats endiablés contre Euphorbe. Apocyne, en ces instants, adossée contre l'un des nombreux murs — et souvent en face d'un Gladion blasé, — observait le spectacle dans lequel leur boss se livrait indirectement. Bien évidemment, il enjolivait les situations pourtant, bien que le traitant d'idiot doucement, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire en voyant ses protégés s'ébahir devant ces histoires. Elle ne le disait pas souvent mais elle adorait ces soirées-là. Guzma avait le don de tisser des liens entre les personnes. Il avait réussi à recomposer une famille. Une famille dont les membres étaient tous des étrangers. Néanmoins, Apocyne n'aurait pour rien au monde échanger leur famille.

Puis il y avait eu Elsa-Mina. Lorsque son boss lui avait présenté cette quadragénaire à l'apparence trompeuse, la jeune femme s'était aussitôt faite la réflexion qu'elle ne l'aimerait pas. Elle l'avait toisée du regard puis avait lâché un bruit de mépris envers son aînée. Elle suivrait son partenaire jusqu'au bout : elle se l'était jurée. Pourtant, en cet instant, elle aurait préféré le gifler pour lui remettre les idées en place. Néanmoins, elle n'en avait rien fait et s'était tenue le plus loin possible de leurs activités. Ce fut dès ce jour qu'insulter son boss d'idiot arrêta d'être affectif. C'était l'une des seules erreurs qu'elle comptabilisa.

Lorsqu'elle fit la connaissance de Moon et lorsqu'elle réalisa que cette gamine serait capable de grandes choses, elle promit de ne jamais se mettre au travers de son chemin. Bien évidemment, leurs destins s'étaient croisés de maintes fois. Elle n'avait pas prévu que les membres de sa famille écoutassent autant leur leader. Et ce dernier, bien décidé à prêter main forte à sa nouvelle compagne, n'hésitait pas à faire appel à ses sbires. Et elle, en tant que grande sœur, avait été obligée de venger l'honneur de ses protégés. Elle n'avait aucune rancune contre Moon. En réalité, elle était même heureuse à l'idée de se battre contre elle. Lorsqu'elle perdait, elle se répétait sans cesse que ce serait cette enfant qui ramènerait ce boss qu'elle avait toujours admiré.

Ses espoirs ne furent pas vain. À mesure que la gamine s'endurcissait, Guzma prêtait de plus en plus attention à elle. Bien évidemment, ce fut pour leur boss une cuisante humiliation lorsqu'il eut été défait par elle, devant le Professeur Euphorbe de surcroît. Apocyne avait du le rassurer un bon nombre de fois sur ses capacités mais qu'importe. Elle savait que c'était le début de sa rédemption.

Puis, leur chef s'était peu à peu détourné d'Elsa-Mina pour se concentrer sur sa nouvelle rivale. Il lui arrivait très souvent de la faire suivre à distance, au cas où elle « repérerait quelque chose de suspect » dans leurs affaires. Sa seconde se moquait de lui ouvertement mais elle se gardait bien de lui révéler qu'elle en était heureuse.

À force, elle avait réellement cru que Guzma avait cessé ses activités avec la Fondation Æther. Elle avait même l'impression de retrouver ce boss d'antan et cela lui plaisait. Hélas, quand elle comprit trop tardivement que son presque modèle avait fui dans l'Ultra-Dimension aux côtés de la Présidente, elle ne put qu'implorer la gamine de le ramener. Moon lui avait juré de le faire revenir.

Et elle tint parole : c'était bien leur Guzma, son Guzma qui était apparu à ses côtés lors de son retour. Son éternelle comparse l'avait pris dans ses bras en le traitant d'infâme imbécile. Ce fut la première et dernière fois qu'elle eut un geste d'affection pour lui.

À présent, lorsqu'elle voyait son chef se dresser vaillamment face aux potentiels prétendants de Moon, elle se faisait la réflexion que cette gamine avait vraiment tendance à rendre Guzma idiot. Pourtant, en rien elle n'aurait voulu que cela changeât : elle l'adorait comme ça.


	3. Demande

**Réponse à Jirka : Etant donné que ce recueil sera centré sur la Team Skull, Guzma risque effectivement d'apparaître de nombreuses fois ! Mais je compte bien l'exploiter dans d'autres OS~**

* * *

 **Mots : 238**

 **Rating : K**

 **Demande**

La défaite avait été cuisante. Guzma, le Guzma, s'était fait battre plus que facilement par un Dresseur de talent : Moon. Toute sa Team, le gratin des joyeux lurons délinquants, avait échoué face à cette enfant.

Ils avaient tous été — sans la moindre exception — vaincus par cette gamine de douze ans. Même Apocyne, la redoutable Apocyne, avait reconnu son talent et se trouvait être celle qui la respectait le plus.

Alors, pourquoi, en cette journée ordinairement pluvieuse pour eux, l'enfant était-elle en face de son trône ? Ne les avait-elle pas assez humiliés ?

L'homme aux cheveux blancs se leva et le dos éternellement courbé, il s'approcha d'elle d'un air méfiant.

– Qu'est-ce tu nous veux ?

Il n'était pas d'humeur à lui faire la causette.

– Je peux avoir une Insectozélite ? J'ai perdu celle que j'avais.

Il gronda pour la forme mais d'un geste de la tête, il lui désigna son coffre, l'invitant par la même occasion à se servir. Elle s'exécuta avec un grand sourire et alors qu'elle allait partir, elle fit volte-face pour se rapprocher du boss de la redoutée Team Skull.

Il l'observa d'un air mauvais tandis qu'elle se hissait sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser sa joue.

– Merci !

Elle sortit de la pièce toute joyeuse, satisfaite d'avoir trouvé un remplaçant à son bien.

Guzma resta stoïque un court instant avant de devenir pivoine.

– Sale gosse, marmonna-t-il tandis que ses rougeurs s'accentuaient furieusement


	4. Sermons

**Mots : 244**

 **Rating K+ (pour de légères vulgarités)**

 **Sermons**

– C'est la cinquième fois, en deux semaines.

Guzma n'avait jamais vu son bras droit être aussi agacée. Elle était penchée légèrement sur lui, les mains trônant fermement sur ses hanches. Ses yeux le foudroyaient du regard et ne semblaient pas l'inciter à parler.

Il déglutit mais prit son courage à deux mains : qu'Arceus le garde.

– Vois pas de quoi tu parles, Apo'.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

– De la gosse.

Il joua la carte de l'innocence.

– La gamine ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? J'pas de problèmes avec elle, moi.

– Ne te fiche pas de moi, G, menaça-t-elle, tu es toujours au _bon_ endroit, au _bon_ moment.

– Hé, t'm'accuses d'quoi là ? C'est elle qui nous piste !

– Alors qu'elle reste devant chez elle ?

Il déglutit à nouveau.

– C'est elle qui est v'nue se plaindre ? Sale gosse, on la sauve de pervers et elle nous r'mercie comme ça ?

Apocyne se plaqua la paume de sa main contre son front, véritablement à bout de ces excuses bidons.

– Tu as retourné le bras d'un homme qui l'a bousculé, grommela-t-elle

– Il l'a pas bousculé ! Il lui est carrément rentré d'dans c't'enfoiré !

Il frappa l'un de ses poings dans l'une de ses mains, arborant une expression ravie.

– On lui a montré comme on s'occupe de ceux qui s'mettent sur le chemin de la Team Skull !

Elle gronda, accablée.

– Moon ne fait pas partie de la Team Skull.

Ah. Il avait oublié ce détail.


End file.
